Family, Love, and Friendship
by AI.3039
Summary: Perjalanan Hidup Miiko, Mari, Yukko dengan anak-anak Shappire mulai dari pertentangan, persahabatan, sampai percintaan / judul gak nyambung / ide pasaran / alur yang aneh / aku saranin baca bagi yang penasaran..hehe / lanjut atau apus?
1. Chapter 1 : Shappire

Disclaimer: Ono Eriko (saya meniru Chara beliau dengan sedikit perubahan)

Pairing : untuk saat ini dan beberapa ch kedepan Yukko-Kenta, tapi untuk ch-ch selanjut-selanjutnya akan di ganti dengan Mari-Nakazawa atau Miiko-Tappei

selamat membaca

* * *

Ribut, adalah kebiasaan anak-anak kelas 11-C bila tak ada guru. Terdengar suara siswa siswi yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Tak cuma mengobrol, banyak juga yang bergurau bahkan beberapa anak terlihat tertidur. Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis manis yang selalu menyandang peringkat satu dikelas. Dia tetap bergulat dengan soal matematika dihadapannya. Bahkan suara teman-temannya tidak diperdulikan. Seolah-olah suara itu hanya angin yang berhembus.

**Yukko POV**

'Mari-chan dan Miiko kemana ya? Semenjak pelajaran IPA berakhir aku tak melihat mereka' pikirku. Yahh, harusnya saat ini Pak Oonishi sedang mengajar pelajaran kesukaanku Matematika. Tapi tadi kami mendapat berita kalau Pak Oonishi guru matematika sekaligus Wali Kelas kami sedang ada urusan di Tokyo.

Aku menengok ke lapangan. Tempat dudukku memang dekat jendela. Jadi aku bisa melihat lapangan dari sini. tapi sayangnya aku tak melihat kedua sahabatku itu. Aku hanya menemukan segerombol anak popular(laki-laki) yang sedang bermain bola. Anak-anak popular itu juga merupakan penyanyi. Tapi mereka tidak mempunyai lagu. Mereka hanya meng-Cover lagu orang lain. Band mereka adalah Shappire. Jangan Tanya kenapa mereka menamai band mereka begitu. Mereka semua memang sangat menyukai warnya biru.

Aku akan member tahu semua personilnya. Yang pertama adalah Eguchi Tappei, dia adalah vocalist sekaligus gitaris dalam band ini. Mukanya yang tampan dan terlihat cool ini membuat banyak yang menyukainnya. Sifatnya yang kadang terlihat tak peduli ini bisa menghilang entah kemana bila ia berhadapan dengan Miiko. Sepertinya dia menyukai Miiko. Dan mengejek adalah salah satu cara untuk mendekati Miiko. Manjur memang, tapi Miiko kan sangat polos-_-a .

Yang kedua adalah Yoshida Ikuya, dia bisa memainkan piano dan juga menyukai Miiko. Tapi cara pendekatannya sangat berbeda. Yoshida lebih sering memuji, bahkan tak pernah mengejek Miiko sama sekali. Itu yang membuat Tappei kesal melihatnya. Dia juga termasuk anak yang lebih menyukai belajar dibandingkan berolahraga. Jadi, kau tak akan melihatnya dilapangan saat ini. Mungkin dia sedang ada di perpustakaan. Nilainya dan nilaiku selalu kejar-kejaran. Tapi aku bersyukur, semenjak kelas 5 sd aku selalu mendapat rank 1 dikelas, maupun seangkatan.

Yang ketiga Nakazawa Takuto. Dia adalah seorang drummer yang hebat. Dia suka menggambar dan menyukai komik buatan Mari. Dari gerak-geriknya sih bisa dipastikan kalau dia menyukai Mari. Tapi entah lah, biar ia yang mengungkapkannya sendiri.

Yang keempat Nomura Yoshiki. Dia itu adalah bassist. Sebenarnya dia juga bisa bermain piano. Tapi entah kenapa ia lebih memilih menjadi bassist. Mungkin karena kecintaannya pada dunia perfilman. Kalau kau memperhatikannya, ia terlihat seperti menyukai Tanimura Miho. Seorang gadis cantik yang sudah menjadi model bersama Takahashi Yasuko (Yakko) dan Morimoto Nozomi. Dia memang bertekat menjadikan Miho pemeran utama di film yang akan dia buat. Entah film apa itu, belum ada yang tahu.

Yang kelima atau yang terakhir. Satou Kenta, entah kenapa setiap aku membayangkan wajahnya pipiku langsung bersemu merah. Dia adalah gitaris di band ini. Wajahnya yang manis dan damai membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Belum lagi sifatnya yang humoris walaupun kadang terlihat konyol. Diantara 4 orang lainnya dia paling dekat dengan Tappei. Dengar-dengar iaa dan Tappei sudah satu sekolah sejak kelas 1 sd. Kenta sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Hal yang membuatku merasa sesak nafas saat melihat mereka berdua bersama. Pacarnya adalah Chiharu.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku berani memanggil Tappei, Kenta, dan Yoshiki dengan nama kecilnya. Aku memang sudah sekelas dengan mereka semenjak kelas 7 smp. Aku memang baru pindah ke kota ini sekitar 4 tahun lalu. Jadi, aku berkenalan dengan Miiko dan Mari juga baru, saat aku kelas 7 juga.

TINGTONGTINGTONG

Tak terasa sudah pulang. Apa selama itu aku berhayal? Saat aku sudah sadar Miiko dan Mari sudah kembali ke kelas. "Miiko, Mari kalian kemana saja?" tanyaku langsung tanpa basabasi terlebih dahulu. "Tadi kami ke kantin Yukko. Habis kamu mengerjakan soal matematika terus. Sudah tau aku tak mengerti. Lagi pula aku dan Mari tadi lapar, jadi kami ke kanti dulu deh. Iya kan Mari?" Jawaban Miiko lalu disambung dengan pertanyaan. "Hn" Mari hanya menjawab seperti itu. Dia memang terlihat sedang membereskan sketsa komiknya. Mungkin ingin dia selesaikan secepatnya lalu dibawa ke editor.

Belum selesai kami membereskan buku, "Shappire" masuk ke kelas yang akhirnya menimbulkan jeritan beberapa anak perempuan karena melihat idola mereka minus Yoshida bercucuran keringat. Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku juga kagum melihat Kenta seperti itu. Ia kelihatan lebih keren dibandingkan biasanya. Entah kenapa Tappei-yang seharusnya membereskan buku-malah ketempat Miiko lalu menggodanya habis-habisan. Ya, dengan sigap Yoshida pun memmbela Miiko. Nakazawa juga sama saja, ia langsung mengunjungi Mari dan bertanya-tanya soal komik yang dibuatnya. Yoshiki beda lagi, dia malah sibuk dengan handycam yg keluaran terbaru. Hanya kenta yg lagsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Mungkin itu karena Chiharu-pacarnya- tidak satu kelas dengannya.

"Jadi, sekarang kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku membuka percakapan setelah keluar gerbang. "Aku ingin ke editor untuk menyerahkan naskah ini" sahut Mari semangat. Nada yang sangat berbeda terlontar dari Miiko "Aku harus les matematika" ucapnya lesu. Yah, aku memang tau dia paling tidak menyukai pelajaran Matematika. Tapi dia sangat unggul untuk belajaran olehraga, walau badannya kecil..hihihi. "Kamu mau kemana Yukko?" Tanya Mari balik. "Seperti biasa, membantu di toko. Hari ini kak Miyuki dan kak Makorin tidak datang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Keluargaku memang memiliki bisnis toko bungan dan merangkai bunga. Biasanya kak Miyuki dan kak Makorin bekerja part-time disana. Tapi hari ini mereka bilang kalau ada tugas kelompok. Dan besok harus dikumpulkan.

Jadi disinilah aku, menunggu di meja kasir sambil mengulang pelajaran tadi pagi. Klinting klinting lonceng pintu berbunyi pertanda ada yang datang. "Ahh.. Terima kasih sudah mau datang, dan maaf merepotkan Yuka" pekikku senang. Walaupun ada perasaan bersalah karna mengganngu waktu istirahat dan belajarnya, tak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku sangat senang dia benar-benar datang. "Sama-sama kak. Aku juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Lagipula aku sangat menyukai bunga." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Hari ini dia kembali memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan bagian atas berwarna soft pink dan bagian pinggang kebawah bewarna shocking pink. Tak lupa rambutse pinggulnya yang biasa dikucir satu itu digerai. Memang lebih panjang dibandingkan saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Yuka. Maaf meninggalkanmu secepat ini, tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf." Ucapku sambil membungkuk. "Takapa kak. Lebih baik sekarang kakak melakukan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan." Dia masih tersenyum. Sangat manis, pantas saja Mamoru bisa terpikat olehnya. "Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa Yuka." Aku melambaikan tanganku. "Iya, sampai jumpa." Dia juga ikut melambaikan tangannya dengan anggun. Aku berjalan kerumah yang hanya ada disebelah toko bunga ini. "Sudah jam 5, apa Shouma sudah pulang dari club ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri setelah melihat jam.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku sedikit teriak. Siapa tau Shouma sudah pulang. "Selamat datang." Dugaanku benar. Shouma sudah pulang, dan dia sedang menonton tv. "Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya. "Dari tadi" ucapnya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar tv. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karna sifat adikku yang cuma satu ini. "Apa kau tidak lapar? Mau makan apa?" tanyaku jahil. Pertanyaanku yang satu ini bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv menjadi melihatku, tatapannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta permen, "Aku mau nasi goring kakk.." suaranyapun tak kalah manja. Aku terkikik melihatnya. Dia memang seorang pemuda yang cuek, bahkan terkesan dingin dan tak segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang mengajaknya berantem. Tapi entah kenapa bila didepanku dan Ibu, dia selalu OOC dan menjelma menjadi seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. "Baiklah, sekarang keatas, bersihkan badanmu, lalu istirahat dulu. Aku mau mengganti baju lalu memasakkan makanan kesukaan adikku tersayang yang satu ini." Ucapku disela-sela kikikanku. "Okayyyyy.." setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung berlari menaiki tangga.

Akupun menyusul dibelakangnya, tapi tanpa berlari. Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku yang hanya berjarak dua kamar mandi milikku dan milik Shouma. Setel ah berganti baju aku langsung turun dan kedapur untuk memasakkan makanan untukku, Shouma, dan pastinya orangtua kami.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari memasukki kamarku melalui celah tirai. Cahaya itu tepat terkena wajahku. Itu yang membuatku terbangun dan tersadar bila sekarang sudah pagi. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu siap-siap untuk berangkat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju' ruang makan. Disana sudah terlihat Ibu dan Ayah berpakaian rapi. 'Pasti mereka mau pergi lagi' pekikku dalam hati. "Pagi Bu, Pagi Yah." Sapaku pada mereka berdua. "Pagi." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Sayangnya aku belum melihat Shouma di sebelahku. "Pagi Bu Yah Kak" ucapnya datar. 'Panjang umur sekali dia' kataku dalam hati dan tak mungkin kuungkapkan. Suasana makan seperti biasa, tenang dan sunyi.

"Pagi semua" ucapku saat memasuki kelas. "Pagi Yukko" ucap beberapa anak menyapaku. Awalnya aku ingin mendekati Mari, tapi Nakazawa sedang ada didekatnya. Akhirnya aku hanya menyapanya dan berlalu ke mejaku sendiri. Tak lama kemudia Tappei dan Miiko memasukki kelas sambil saling mengatai satu-samalain yang menimbulkan sorakkan senang dan kecewa para Fansgirl Tappei, tak lupa mereka memberikan tatapan sinis ke Miiko. Kegiatan sehari-hari, karena rumah Miiko dan Tappei searah dan berdekatan mereka jadi sering berangkat atau pulang bersama. Tak selang berapa lama Kenta memasuki kelas dan menimbulkan sorakan para anak-anak cowok. Belum sampai 5 menit Kenta langsung dipanggil oleh salah satu temannya Chiharu. Katanya sih Chiharu ingin bicara padanya. 10 menit Kenta diluar, sekarang dia malah masuk dengan muka kusut.

Sontak saja Tappei yang sedang menjahili Miiko, Yoshida yang sedang membela Miiko, Nakazawa yang sedang memperhatikan Mari menggambar, serta Yoshiki yang sedang memikirkan cara agar Miho mau jadi model untuk pemotretan mendatanginya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Tappei dengan muka yang tidak kalah bingung dengan orang-orang dikelas. "Aku….."

* * *

A/N : kali ini aku kembali dengan membawa fanfic dan bukan songfic lagi. mungkin untuk beberapa ch akan ada lagunya suapa lebih ngena. maaf baru sampe segini, aku nyelesaiin ch 1 ini baru jam stengah 4 pagi *efek insomnia*. jadi kalo rada ngelantur maaf ya. ff kali ni bakal punya banyak chapter. jadi tolong kasih pesan, kesan, kritik, dan saran tentang ff ini. terimakasih.. ripiu jangan lupa ya^^

Love,

Ai / ***A *********i / Ya / **** ***Ya*****

itu semua nama saya..hahahaha..

mau pake suffix apapun terseran anda..

yang jelas saya perempuan lhoo..wkwkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2 : To Be With You

_Tak selang berapa lama Kenta memasuki kelas dan menimbulkan sorakan para anak-anak cowok. Belum sampai 5 menit Kenta langsung dipanggil oleh salah satu temannya Chiharu. Katanya sih Chiharu ingin bicara padanya. 10 menit Kenta diluar, sekarang dia malah masuk dengan muka kusut._

_Sontak saja Tappei yang sedang menjahili Miiko, Yoshida yang sedang membela Miiko, Nakazawa yang sedang memperhatikan Mari menggambar, serta Yoshiki yang sedang memikirkan cara agar Miho mau jadi model untuk pemotretan mendatanginya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Tappei dengan muka yang tidak kalah bingung dengan orang-orang dikelas. "Aku….."_

Disclaimer: Ono Eriko (saya meniru Chara beliau dengan sedikit perubahan)

Pairing : untuk saat ini Yukko-Kenta dan Mari-Takuto(Nakazawa)

Masih **Yukko POV** yaa..

**selamat membaca**

* * *

"Aku…. Putus dengan Chiharu." Ucapnya lirih. Pernyataannya membuat anak-anak sekelas terdiam. Perasaan lega dan sakit hinggap dihatiku, lega karena Kenta sudah tidak punya pacar, dan sakit melihatnya murung seperti ini. Sekitar 5 menit berikutnya, suara tawa renyah dari 'Shappire' memecah kesunyian. "Selamat-Selamat" ucap para anggota Shappire bergantian disela-sela tawanya. Sontak saja menimbulkan berates pertanyaan di benak anak-anak lainnya. Kau melihat orang yang sahabatnya habis putus tertawa lepas, bahkan orang itu sendiri tertawa paling keras.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tertawa padahal sahabat kalian sendiri sudah putus dengan orang yang dipacarinya hampir setahun dan malah memberi selamat? Dan kau juga kenapa? Apa kau tidak sedih diputuskan Chiharu yang sangat dekat dengan kata 'Sempurna'?" tanya Nasu dengan tatapan penuh tanya."hahaha, baiklah akan aku ceritakan.." kata Kenta sambil menghapus air matanya. 'Apa selucu itu sampai-sampai dia mengeluarkan air mata' pikirku dalam hati. Mana mungkin aku akan mengatakannya padanya. Tidak mungkin aku punya nyali sebesar itu.

"sebenarnya begini…" dia mulai memulai ceritanya. Semua anak terlihat menyimaknya. Bahkan Nozomi yang baru datang langsung duduk ditempatnya serta dengan sigap memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik. "Aku sudah tahu kalau Chiharu dan Aoyama-Senpai menjalin hubungan diam-diam. Tapi aku membiarkanya karena ingin tau apakah dia memilihku atau Aoyama-Senpai. Ternyata dia memilih Aoyama-Senpai. Hahahaha.. lagipula aku sudah punya seorang yang kusukai kok." Ucapnya santai. Pernyataan yang terakhir membuatku kecewa. Jangan tanya kenapa aku malah kecewa, bukannya senang. Itu semua karena aku adalah orang yang pastinya sangat berbeda dengan Chiharu yang sangat dekat dengan kata 'Sempurna'. Sudah pasti orang itu bukan diriku.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang menggebrak meja. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, terlihat Mari berdiri sambil menunduk. Entah apapun itu, yang aku rasakan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja Mari berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari anak-anak sekelas. Aku dan Miiko berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menyusul Mari.

Hanya ada 1 tempat di sekolah ini yang didatangi Mari saat ada masalah. Dan dugaan kami benar, Mari ada diatap. Duduk sambil memunggungi kami. Tubuhnya yang terlihat sedikit bergetar membuktikan bahwa ia sedang terisak. Kami mendatangi Mari perlahan, 'Mari?' panggilku. Miiko langsung duduk di sebelahnya lalu merangkul Mari. Mari yang sadar akan kedatangan kami dan keberadaan Miiko disampingnya langsung membalik badannya dan memeluk Miiko. Akupun langsung menghampiri mereka lalu memeluk mereka secara bersamaan.

TINGTONGTINGTONG

Terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas akan segera dimulai. Kami melepaskan pelukkan kami tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat Mari akan mengatakannya pada aku dan Miiko.

.

.

'_**Status "PERSAHABATAN" tak membuat dirimu tau akan semua tentang sahabatmu' **_

.

.

**Normal POV**

Brak

Sontak semua orang yang ada dikelas termasuk anggota Shappire yang tadinya tertawa keras pun berhenti. Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk, orang yang sama dengan orang yang tadi menggebrak meja dengan keras.

Tap Tap Tap

Orang itupun berlari disusul dengan kedua sahabatnya. Semua anak disitu saling pandang satu sama lain. Setelah itu mereka pun melakukan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata yang masih memerhatikan pintu yang dilewati ketiga sahabat itu. Pandangannya sarat akan rasa bingung, kecewa, dan cemburu.

Ya, orang itu adalah Nakazawa. Satu-satunya orang yang tau apa masalah Mari—walaupun belum pasti—karena melihat kejadian 2 minggu lalu di taman bermain. Kejadian yang membuatnya kecewa sekaligus sedih.

.

**Nakazawa POV**

'Dia, ya dia. Orang itu yang membuat Mari jadi begini. Kalau saja aku tau semua dari awal, pasti aku sudah mengajak Mari lebih dahulu.' Pikirku dalam hati. Kejadian 2 minggu lalu terus menerus berputar dikepalaku seperti film tanpa suara. Entah kenapa aku masih memikirkan kejadian waktu itu. Andai saja dulu aku mengajaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum orang itu, pasti dia tak akan seperti ini.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sampai ada suara pintu digeser. Itu dia, Mari dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Entah hanya perasaanku atau matanya memang sembab seperti orang habis menangis? Sudahlah, nanti saja aku pikirkan lagi. Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan, belum lagi menghafal beberapa lagu untuk beberapa acara.

Tak lama kemudian Pak Oonishi masuk dengan membawa kertas. Dan firasat buruk menghampiriku. Dan… ternyata benar kami ada ulangan mendadak. Tak menyesal tadi malam aku mengorbankan waktu latian untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal yang kurang aku mengerti.

.

.

Normal POV

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, tapi Mari tetap saja murung. Semua hal sudah dilakukan oleh Yukko dan Miiko untuk menghiburnya. Tapi usaha mereka sia-sia. Saat ditemani oleh sahabatnya saja ia terlihat murung, apa lagi sekarang. Disaat dia berjalan sendirian karena Miiko ikut club basket, dan Yukko ikut club PKK. Seharusnya hari ini dia juga ada kegiatan club, tapi kegiatan hari ini dibatalkan.

Mari berjalan ke lokernya dengan perlahan. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya—selain kelas yang sekelas dengannya—terheran-heran melihatnya. Pasalnya, seorang Mari yang biasanya cerewet ini menjadi pendiam sekali. Saat membuka lokernya jatuh sesuatu yang menyerupai sebuah amplop berwarna biru langit. Perlahan tapi pasti marican berjongkok didepan amplop itu. tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil amplop misterius yang tiba-tiba ada di lokernya. Matanya pun tak teralihkan dari amplop itu. Mari masih membolak-balikkan amplop itu sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membukanya.

_Untuk : Shimura Mari_

_Kumohon datanglah ke café kotone malam ini jam 7. Kumohon datanglah, aku menunggumu disana. Aku akan memberikan suatu kejutan untukmu disana._

_-Penggemar Rahasia-_

Mari tertegun membacanya. Baru kali ini Ia mendapatkan surat dr penggemar rahasia. 'Malam ini aku kan tak punya acara. Aku datang saja, siapa tau bisa menghilangkan badmood.' Pikirnya dalam hati. Tanpa berlama-lama Mari pun pulang kerumahnya.

SKIP Kotone Café / Normal POV

Redup, adalah satu kata yang dipikirkan Mari saat memasuki Kotone Café. Walaupun pencahayaannya kurang, dia bisa berjalan mulus sampai di meja kedua dr pojok. Hanya sedikit yang duduk didaerah itu. Belum sampai 5 menit Mari duduk ditempat itu, lampu yang ada di café itupun mati. Tentu saja seruan-seruan protes yang penuh tanya berkumandar dr segala penjuru café. Mari yang sedang melamunpun terkejut. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gitar dan suara serak seorang remaja lelaki. Sontak saja para pengunjung yang tadinya protes mulai mendengarkan. Lampu belum ada yang menyala satupun.

_Hold on, little girl_

_Show me what he's done to you_

_Stand up, little girl_

_A broken heart can't be that bad_

_When it's through, it's through_

_Fate will twist the both of you_

_So come on baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to show you_

Lampu sorotpun menyala. Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi. Tak ada yang merespon satupun. Mari yang penasaran pun memperhatikan remaja itu. 'Itu… Nakazawa…'

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

_Waiting on the line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

Lampu panggung mulai dinyalakan. Terlihat para anggota Shappire duduk berjejer tak jauh dibelakan Nakazawa. Bisa dibilang, anggota lainnya menjadi backing vocal pada hari ini.

_Build up your confidence, so you can be on tough for once_

_Wake up who cares about, a little boy that talk too much_

_I've seen it all go down_

_Your game of love was all rained out_

_So come on baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to hold you_

Tak terasa, air mata Mari pun menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Bukannya ia terlalu pecaya diri lagu ini dinyanyikan untuknya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia sadar

seharusnya ia tak memikirkan Aoyama-Senpai lagi.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

_Waiting on the line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

_Why be alone when we can be together baby_

_You can make my life worth while_

_And I can make you start to smile_

_When it's through, it's through_

_Fate will twist the both of you_

_So come on baby, come on over_

_Let me be the one to show you_

Nakazawa pun bangun dari duduknya. Ia meletakan gitar dan mengambil mic. Ia turun dari panggung dengan tetap menyanyi.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it to_

Makin mendekat. Ia menyanyi sambil berjalan kearah Mari.

_Waiting on the line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

Mata itu.. mata yang selalu memperhatikannya.. tatapan itu.. tatapan yang hanya ditunjukkan padanya seorang.. mata seseorang lelaki yang penuh dengan misteri..

Mata itu.. mata yang tak pernah melihatnya.. air mata itu.. air mata yang tak pernah jatuh untuknya.. tatapan itu.. tatapan nanar yang menyat hati.. mata seorang perempuan yang sedang merasakan pahitnya cinta..

Dengan berani lelaki itu menyanyi didepan perempuannya.. perempuan yang diimpikannya selama ini.. perempuan yang terlihat sangat dekat.. namun tak pernah bisa digapai.. mata yang menyiratkan akan keseriusan beradu dengan mata yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

_Waiting on the line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

Lagupun selesai dengan indahnya. Menyisakan perempuan yang menangis dalam dekapan seorang lelaki. Menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat kebodohannya selama ini. Sedangkan lelaki itu, menangis dalam diam. Melihat perempuan yang dicintainya menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini membuat hatinya remuk. Pelukannya yang lembut namun erat. Seakan tak mau perempuan itu pergi dari dekapannya. Pelukan hangat sarat akan kasih sayang. Pelukan yang hanya diberikan pada satu orang. Satu orang yang amat dicintainya.

Miiko dan Yukko hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara. Mereka tau apa yang terjadi. Mereka sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Semua hanya karena satu orang. Satu orang yang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Mereka tak ingin mendekat ke sahabatnya. Karena mereka tau, hanya Nakazawa yang bisa mengobati Mari. Tappei dan Kenta yang tak kuat melihat Miiko dan Yukko seperti itu menghampiri mereka. Membawa mereka dalam dekapan hangat.

**….TBC….**

* * *

A/N : Hohohohoho.. udh lama gak ngelanjutin fic ini.. tetiba dateng dengan membawa cerita yang gaje begini.. aku ngetik buru-buru mau les nih makanya jadi aneh begini.. hehehehe.. maaf ya aneh.. aku udh kls 9, jadi kemungkinan jarang buat bikin ff lagi.. makasih buat **Alicia Blue** , **utamizuno29** , **zakiyahkazuha **yang udh ngejadiin fanfic ini favorite.. makasih juga buat **Alicia Blue** & **zakiyahkazuha **lagi karena udh nge follow fanfic ini..

Balasan Review *eciegayaaa* :

1. Zakiyahkazuha : aku juga suka kalimat yang ituu.. ini sambungannya.. mulai sekarang aku panggil zaki-chan aja ya.. makasih atas pujiannya.. aku lanjutin sampe selesai deh fanficnya.. makasih ya udh nge follow, favorite, sama review fanfic ini^^

2. Utamizuno28 : ini juga aku lanjutin kok.. maaf ya lama… makasih pujiannya… boleh kokk… boleh banget malahh…. Makasih ya udh nge jadiin favorite dan udah nge review…

3. Ika : iya.. aku juga gak begitu suka baca fanfic setengah-setengah.. makasih udh nge review…

Oiya, aku mau nanya nih..

1. Mendingan kalo Miiko, Yukko, dan Mari itu bikin band atau girlband ya? Trus namanya apa?

2. Kalo mereka masukin 1 orang lagi mendingan siapa?

3. Kalo mereka bikin band, Miiko, Yukko, Mari, dan 1 lagi posisinya sebagai apa? Kayak vocalist, drummer, dll gitu..

Hohohooo.. makasih semua yang udah bacaaa…. Sampai ketemu di fanfic berikutnya ya… jangan lupa baca fanfic ku yang lain dan follow AsamiAi3039 follback? Mention + udh baca fanfic aku ya.. hehehe…

Gak panjang-panjang lagi karena udh mau less.. jadii.. byee….

-Asami Ai-


	3. Chapter 3 : Cup Cake Untuknya

"Miiko, jangan melamun. Nanti adonannya tidak jadi." Suara Mari cukup mengagetkanku. "ah iya, baiklah. Maaf." Ucapku berentetan. Hari ini kami libur. Jadi aku, Mari, dan Yukko memutuskan untuk membuat kue. Ini memang kegiatan rutin kami bertiga setiap bulannya. Yah, minimal 1 kali/bulan. Dan pilihan kami kali ini adalah Cup Cake Mini Coklat. Makanan kecil nan sederhana tapi menggugah selera ini salah satu makanan favorite yang sering kami buat. Dan tempat terpilih kali ini adalah….. rumahku…

Aku kembali mengocok adonannya. Mari memaasukan coklat pasta kedalam adonan yang sedang aku aduk. Sedangkan Yukko sedang menyiapkan cetakan dan oven. Daaaan yupp. Selesai, tinggal memanggangnya di oven selama 20 menit. Kami pun memutuskan untuk duduk dimeja makan. Belum sampai 5 menit, aku, Yukko, dan Mari sudah sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel masing-masing. Aku yakin, yukko sedang membuka web kesayangannya yang berisi resep-resep masakan mulai dari kelas rumahan, sampai sekelas chef.

Sedangkan Mari, dia sih ada dua kemungkinan, satu memantau penjualan komiknya lewat internet, kecil-kecil begini Mari sudah jadi komikus yang lumayan terkenal lho. dan yang kedua sedang 'memantau' segala social media milik Nakazawa. Yah akhir-akhir ini Mari sering menjadi stalker Nakazawa. Mungkin karna kejadian di café itu Mari mulai tertarik dengan Nakazawa.

Kalo aku.. aku lebih memilih untuk menonton anime kesukaan ku di ponselku. Kali ini aku sedang menonton 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. Yah tak usah dijelaskan, karna pasti akan sangat panjang sekali. Yang jelas tokoh kesukaanku itu Alphonse Elric. Hahaha, wujud manusiannya sangat manis.

Tak terasa 20 menit sudah berlalu. Filmku belum selesai, tapi dibandingkan cup cake mini ku gagal akupun memilih untuk menyudahi menonton dan mengangkat cup cake mini itu dari oven. Aku menghitung jumlah cup cake mini yang kami buat. Hmm, ada 60 buah cup cake mini, berarti masing-masing mendapat 20. "hmm, kali ini kita membuat banyak. Apa akan kalian makan sendiri?" tanyaku pada Mari dan Yukko. "hmm, mungkin aku akan memberikannya pada Kenta, siapa tau dengan ini dia bisa melupakan Chiharu." Ucap Yukko pelan, kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. "kalo aku, mungkin setengahnya akan kuberikan pada Nakazawa. Yah sebagai tanda terima kasih telah menyadarkanku." Ucapnya santai sambil terus membungkusnya di plastic yang tadi kami beli, lalu mengikatnya dengan pita. "lalu kau bagaimana Miiko? Mau kau berikan pada Tappei? Yoshida? Atau kau makan sendiri hm?" Mari balik bertanya pada diriku. "hmm, mungkin akan aku berikan separuhnya pada tappei.. mungkin. Kalau aku tidak kalap lalu memakan semua cup cake milikku. Hahahhaha" kami bertiga pun tertawa karna jawaban nyelenehku yang tadi. Hahh~ hari yang sangat menyenangkan. " kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya Miiko." Ucap Yukko setelah kami selesai beres-beres. "aku juga pulang dulu ya Miiko." Aku mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu. "Hati-hati ya" ucapku lalu melambaikan tanganku.

Hari sudah sore, aku melihat satu bungkus plastic berisi sepuluh cup cake mini buatanku. Yah, mungkin aku akan memberinya ke Tappei hari ini juga. Aku pun melepas apronku lalu membawa bungkusan plastic itu keluar rumah. Tak lupa juga aku mengunci pintu karna papa dan mama belum pulang kerja, mamoru sedang kencan dengan Yuka, dan Momo masih bermain dirumah teman-temannya.

Sekarang tujuanku adalah Lazy Moon.

.

.

.

Klining

"selamat datang. Eh Miiko-chan. Mencari Tappei ya?" tanya ibu Tappei ramah. " iya tante. Apa Tappeinya ada?" aku kembali bertanya dengan ramah. "wah sayang sekali, Tappei baru saja pergi ke taman, ada yang ingin di sampaikan Miiko-chan?" ucapnya masih tersenyum. "ah tidak usah tante. Kalau begitu aku ke taman saja menyusul Tappei. Salam untuk om ya tante." akupun membalik badanku setelah membungkuk. "hati-hati Miiko-chan" aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi aku sudah berada diluar saat mendengar suara itu. akupun hanya tersenyum melewati dinding kaca ini.

_Hashiridasu basu oikakete  
Boku wa kimi ni  
Tsutaetakatta  
Kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete  
Taisetsu na mono ga mietan da_

Konna kantan na  
Kotae ga deteru no ni  
Nani ni tameratte miokutta no darou?  
Boku ga boku dearu tame ni  
Shoudou ni sunao ni narou

_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru  
Daisuki da zutto daisuki da  
Koe no kagiri sakebou_

Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da  
Iki ga kurushiku naru yo  
Shimatte okenai  
Oogoe diamond

Tau lagu itu kan? Nah itu salah satu lagu kesukaanku. Sepanjang jalan menuju taman kali ini kulalui dengan menyanyikan lagu itu. mataku mulai menangkap Tappei. Sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak lalu menghampirinya. Tapi aku urungkan niatku saat melihat ada seseorang perempuan berdiri di depan Tappei. "Tappei, kumohon terima kue coklatku ini." Ohh Miho toh ternyata. "ehh aku tak suka manis. Hehehe" balas Tappei. "Jangan mengeles. Kumohon terimalah kue coklatku ini." Ohh Miho sangat pintar merayu. Lihat saja sekarang Tappei menerimanya. Entah kenapa, hatiku terasa nyeri saat Tappei menerima pemberian orang lain. Segera saja aku berlari sebelum air mata ini menetes.

Trap

Trap

Trap

Bruk

"aduhh.." keluhku. Ini dia salah satu akibat tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sekarang aku malah menabrak seseorang. "Maaf. Apa kau tidak papa?" suaranya terdengar familiar di telingaku. "Ah, Yoshida. Aku tak papa. Maaf telah menabrakmu." Dia pun membantuku berdiri. "Yamada, itu apa?" tanyanya saat melihat sebuah bungkusan berpita. "ahh, ini untukmu Yoshida. Tadi aku, Mari, dan Yukko membuatnya bersama." Yah, dibandingkan tidak diberikan pada siapapun lebih baik aku berikan pada Yoshida kan.. "ehh, benar nih? Terima kasih Yamada." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. Yah, aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu. Mungkin tadi dia kelaparan jadi saat kuberikan makanan dia senang sekali. "yasudah ya aku pulang dulu. Bye." Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berlari pulang. Samar-samar terdengar suara Yoshida yang mengatakan hati-hati.

.

.

Besoknya, udah di sekolah

.

.

"Pagi semuaa…" ucapku dengan ceria. Mencoba melupakan kejadian kemarin. "Pagi Miiko.. Pagi Yamada.." sahutan balasan pun menggema di satu kelas. Aku berjalan ke mejaku. Disana sudah ada Mari dan Yukko. "hei, kalian sudah memberikannya?" tanyaku pada mereka. "sudah kok." Jawab mereka kompak. Aku menaruh tasku dan segera duduk. Tak lama kemudian Yoshida menghampiriku. "Yamada terima kasih cup cakenya. Itu sangat enak." Puji Yoshida. Serentak satu kelas pun diam membisu. "iya sama-sama. Anggap saja itu tanda terima kasihku sudah mengajarkan pelajaran yang selama ini aku tidak mengerti." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "ahh… Miiko memberi kue ke Yoshida ya? Aku juga kemarin memberi kue ke Tappei. Iya kan Tappei?" kata Miho sambil mengamit lengan Tappei erat. "Hn." Satu kata, dua huruf, beribu makna. Aku lihat muka Tappei memerah seperti menahan kesal.

"Anak-anak, ayo cepat duduk di bangku masing-masing." Kamipun kembali ke tempat masing-masing sesuai perintah pak Oonishi. "hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Lanjut pak Oonishi. Kami pun penasarah dengan murid baru itu. "Selamat pagi.."

**~~~TBC~~~**

A/N : hueeee maaf… udah lama gak muncul malah lanjutin dengan cerita yang aneh nan gaje ini T.T pendek pula-_- btw, aku mau nanya nih… ada yang ketemu ono eriko? Betapa beruntungnya kalian T.T sebenernya aku lanjutin ff ini karna lagi bingung mau ngapain. Habis ntn naruto road to ninja, masih ke bawa galaunya sampe sekarang-_-

Oiya, ngomong-ngomong sebenernya aku belum nyiapin siapa anak barunya.. habis aku bingung mau lanjutin gimana lagi-_-

Aku juga masih mau nanya nihh.. nama yang bagus buat band/girlband miiko cs apa ya? Terus yang bagus biar ceritanya seru anak barunya siapa?

Ada yang mau follow twitter asliku *beneran yang asli* atau mau add lineku huahahahaha..

.

sekarang bales ripiu:

Zakiyahkazuham : aduh sampe dirayain jadi malu-_- iya kok boleh. Boleh bangett^.^ Panggil nama asli juga boleh kalo mau :3 hmmm boleh juga. Tapi akunya masih bingung. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi baru ada band/girl band miiko cs. Nama dongg.. aku bingung sama namanya nihh.

Mako-chan : sip, nanti kalo udah bisa dimasukin aku masukin haruna juga. Sip ini udah dilanjut. Maaf lama _ _)

Choi Ji-hyun : iya juga sih ya. Dia memang begitu..hmm.. yasuko itu yang mana yah? *lupa beneran*

Guest (Caroline Cordelia) : hmm haruna sama mizuki yah.. kayaknya bagus tuh kalo mereka anak barunya. Hihihi..

.

Udah ah ngebacotnya nanti gak selesai selesai lagi-_- bubay. Ketemu di fanfic berikutnya *gak janji*


End file.
